Lo nuestro, es la furia
by ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Gendry no esta de acuerdo todo el tiempo con las vías de asesinato de Arya. Smut. No season 8 plot.


\- Estúpido toro.- refunfuñó.

Arya miró cómo él dormía plácidamente. Apretó los puños a los costados e infló los cachetes, se sentía impotente.

Todos la temían. Excepto Gendry. Siempre andaba comandando con esa voz gruesa que tenía, poniendo toda la actitud en su enorme porte.

\- Estúpido toro...- repitió por lo bajo, cruzando los brazos. Bajo la mirada a la espada que él sostenía contra su pecho. Aguja.- Estúpido Gendry.

Bufó.

Era tonto. Sopló aire por la nariz. Era estúpido, era estúpido no poder golpearlo porque había un no sé que cuando la miraba de esa forma, con su ceño de enojo que le hacía sentir gracioso y raro en lo profundo de su estómago.

Arya enfureció más, las mejillas le enrojecieron.

\- Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido...

No había nada en la forma que su estúpido cabello negro caía sobre sus tontas cejas, espesas, del mismo color del pelo de su cabeza. No había nada allí para que sus dedos desearan apartarlo de su frente, pero siempre le cosquilleaban con imaginar aquel tacto.

Sobre todo cuando forjaba. Su pelo siempre hacía sombra sobre sus ojos, cuando estaba concentrado se veía..., bien. La forma en que sus brazos y pecho se tensaban cuando hacia música con el martillo y el metal ardiente era mágica. Gendry se estaba haciendo grande, en altura y anchura, aun para su juventud era más alto que los muchachos de su edad. Un toro sin duda.

\- Deja de balbucear y acuéstate a dormir, Ary - él masculló de repente.

Ella hizo un sonido ahogado. Sorprendida por haber sido atrapada con la guardia baja. Él no abrió los ojos, siquiera cambio de posición.

\- No tengo sueño.- respondió.

Apretó los labios y vaciló, ¿cómo podía arrancar a Aguja de él? Con pisadas suaves subió en la cama, escalando se posicionó sobre el muchacho, estiró la mano contra el mango que se apretaba contra el vientre de Gendry. Podía arrancarlo fácilmente, había matado gente con la sigiles de una sombra, deslizado aquella punta fina contra personas, cortado gargantas, ¿porque era difícil...?

Soltando un chillido agudo, su muñeca fue jalada, cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, un cuerpo pesado y caliente la cubrió. La mano alrededor de su muñeca se apretó igual que aquello entre sus piernas.

Arya jadeo, soplando mechones de su pelo que cayeron sobre su frente, miró. Gendry a su vez la veía, nada complacido. Sus fosas nasales estaban expandidas, sus labios rojos y rellenos apretados en una fina línea, el cabello sobre aquellos ojos oscurecidos con denso enojo.

Le hizo sentir un cosquilleo de pies a cabeza.

Ella recordaba cómo esos rasgos resaltaban en el rey Robert, Arya había esperado un hombre apuesto y poderoso. En cambio, en su lugar había un hombre obeso y borracho sin control en la lengua.

Pero sus ojos, era lo único llamativo de él.

Gendry los tenía, ese estúpido cabello negro cómo las alas de los numerosos cuervos que se encontraban en el patio de Invernalia.

Y esos estúpidos ojos que parecían el mar infinito de Poniente a plena luz de la mañana.

\- ¿Nunca puedes estarte quieta, huh? - él gruñó. - Solamente te pedí una cosa, Arya. ¡Una cosa!

Ella jadeo más fuerte cuando él hizo ese pesado y gutural sonido, el mismo que Nymeria y Shaggydog hacían cuando estaban molestos. Él la aprisionó con más fuerza, apretujando su flaco cuerpo contra la superficie y se inclinó. Su nariz casi rozando la suya. Tan cerca, tan cerca.

Arya lo miró, por primera vez incapaz de articular. Las mejillas se le colorearon de intenso rubor.

Joder, ¿así Sansa se sentía cada vez que alguien con quién fantaseaba se le acercaba? Ella le había descrito lo nerviosa que le ponía; ella había creído que era ridículo.

Pero ahora, exactamente no estaban en una situación de cortejo. No se parecía a nada a lo que su madre y hermana mayor le habían descrito. No, esto era mejor.

\- Lo he hecho antes...- comenzó a decir.

\- ¿Crees que no sé eso? Sé que puedes matar. - Dijo en un tono de voz grave.- Pero es mi trabajo protegerte, no puedo hacer eso si andas por ahí cortando gargantas.

\- No son cualquier garganta.

\- Cierto. Con más razón tengo que estar a tu lado. Y ya matamos suficiente, si dejamos un rastro de muertos en nuestro camino nos seguirán el rastro.

Él la sacudió, una, dos veces. Cómo si intentará meterle la razón a la fuerza. Ella lo miró fijadamente y frunció los labios.

\- Entiendo eso, lo hago...- suspiro. Aún así, él no bajo la intensidad.- ¿Me dejarás ir ahora?

\- Este es tu castigo por no dejarme dormir, así que no.

Arya lo fulminó con la mirada y alzó las piernas sobre sus antebrazos, intentando forzar sus brazos con sus muslos. Sus piernas siempre habían sido más fuertes, sus manos... Las miró atrapadas por el firme agarre. No lo eran tanto.

Insistió y ambos forcejearon, solamente sirvió para forzar la posición en la que ya estaban.

\- Di que lamentas llamarme estúpido.- susurró contra su oído.- Te escuché, alto y claro.- sus dientes trastrabillaron contra su cuello.- Dilo.- su cabello le dio cosquillas, su aliento caliente contra su piel la encendió.- Dilo Arya.

Ella sintió enrojecer violentamente. Se sacudió intentando esconder su vergüenza de alguna forma.

\- ¡No, estúpido...!

Soltó un chillido agudo cuando los dientes se enterraron en la carne que unía su cuello y hombro. Soltó un gemido agudo y ahogado cuando la corriente que corrió por el músculo entró por su cuerpo y viajó a todas las regiones.

Se mordió el labio.

\- Me has jodido mucho hoy - susurró él contra la comisura de su boca, dejó un beso abierto y húmedo ahí.

\- Gendry, deja de jugar...- Arya abrió la boca, soltando más aire. Un estremecimiento subió por su espalda cuando sus caderas empujaron contra su centro.

\- No estoy jugando, mi señora.- dijo oscuramente. Su voz tomando aquel matiz ronco.- Esto es lo que quiero. ¿No has vuelto a pensar en eso, Ary?

Habían bordado esa línea hace bastante tiempo. Cuando la Hermandad sin Estandartes les había prohibido dormir en la misma cama, solamente a ellos dos, no había entendido. ¿Por qué ellos?

Creía que Gendry si lo había hecho, de todos modos, había terminado con su espalda presionada a su pecho la mañana siguiente. Cada noche que podían se escabullían, no hacía nada por calmar los humos de los líderes del Estandarte, culpaban a Waters por eso, "Él es mayor, es lo suficiente grande para entender," le dijeron. Mierda de caballo, refunfuñaba ella cada vez. ¿Si querían dormir juntos y qué? Arya nunca había dormido sola en su vida, no quería comenzar a hacerlo.

Más tarde. Después de haber huido cuando Sandor Clegane los emboscó, se encontraron incapaces de volver, ¿pero querían hacerlo? No realmente.

Siendo solamente ellos, Arya había temido decirle que fantaseaba con él, cómo su hermana mayor solía hacer con caballeros. En su mente no había alguien en armadura. Era un forjador con abdomen de acero, capaz de hacer el metal y el fuego cantar, con la sed de sangre corriendo dormida, a veces despierta entre sus venas. Un hombre que era capaz de morir por ella, que la celaba con la posesión de un hombre norteño.

No podía contar eso, no sabría que Sansa diría. Su madre tendría tanto que decir.

Por las noches cuando transcurría el tiempo, y su luna de sangre llegó. Lo espero cómo una hembra a su macho. Calmada y serena, pero atenta, con hambre por dentro.

\- Fóllame Gendry - le pidió mientras subía a su regazo. Su boca contra la suya, sus brazos enlazándose a su cuello.

\- Arya...- él intentó correr su cara, sus dedos se clavaron en su cintura. Sus ojos cerrados firmemente, incapaces de mirarla.- Ary, por favor, no me hagas esto.

Ella comenzó a mecer la entrepierna desnuda y húmeda contra su dureza. Él había estado tocándose antes, cómo hacía antes de dormir. A Arya le gustaba mirar, su cuerpo tenso, su mano más veloz contra aquel órgano. Parecía morir, lentamente. Él había dicho que se sentía cómo morir, y su sexo estaba en fuego. Los nudillos se le ponían blancos y cuando su mandíbula se apretaba, él explotaba sobre su panza. La semilla blanca, y salada.

Lo había visto tantas veces hacerlo. Que aquella noche quería participar más que ser un espectador indignado.

\- No quiero mancillar tu honor.- dijo. Él abrió los ojos, la lucha interna a carne viva.

\- Que se joda el honor.- ella se meció más fuerte, sintiendo su humedad mezclarse con la suya. Él estaba pulsando.

\- Soy un bastardo.- él gimió.

\- Que se jodan las reglas. No quiero a nadie más, maldita sea.- imploró.- Sólo tú, estúpido.

Pronto sus bocas colisionaron.

Volvió a la realidad, con él ahora sobre ella.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas Arya? ¿Cómo te sentías apretada y caliente, como seda, alrededor de mi polla? - su lengua lamió su labio inferior. Ella asintió frenética. Su mano grande y callosa acunó su entrepierna por debajo de la ropa, su dedo anular jugueteando en su entrada.- Mhm. ¿Ya tan húmeda para mí?

\- Gendry, por favor. Gendry.- se aferró a sus hombros torneados. Estiró el cuello cuando su dedo se enterró lentamente.- Oh joder... Geeendry.

\- No lobita. Esto es para mí, ¿recuerdas? Para mí, por mi furia. Tú obtuviste tu muerte, ahora es mi turno.

Se subió a sus regazos, sus manos recorriendo la armadura Lannister arriba y abajo, se mordió los labios y sacó el pecho, empujando sus senos contra la camiseta. Las manos de ellos estaban sobre ella en un instante, su espalda, sus muslos, en su retaguardia sobre todo. Batió las pestañas, sonrió de más, se encargó de poder énfasis en el vaivén de sus caderas, como había visto a las prostitutas hacer.

-Eres joven... Y mira este rostro, no encuentras una perra así todos los días.- dijo, el que tenía un diente de oro. Le agarró de la mandíbula, la estudio de cerca.- Tan, tan hermoso, casi podría decir aristocrático. Debes ser una puta carísima.

-No valdrás demasiado después que estés con nosotros.- respondió el otro.

Lo suficientemente pronto, los dos líderes la siguieron como marionetas, sus ojos en su silueta cuando cerró la puerta de la alcoba, ellos se desnudaban.

Los dos hombres cayeron sin ningún ruido. Ella saltó y bajó, encontrándose con la imagen de Gendry machacando la cabeza de un hombre contra la pared con su martillo.

La sangre y los sesos bañando la madera.

La mitad del grupo había caído. Ella se encargó del resto.

Pronto ambos estaban jadeando, no había ruido más que sus respiraciones. Gendry tenía los nudillos blancos alrededor del mango, sus ojos fijos en ella. La sangre le escurría por el rostro, y goteaba de su barbilla, manchando su camisa. Su expresión era de mortalidad. Rayos eléctricos detrás de la tormenta avecinándose en sus ojos.

\- Está es la última vez que haces una mierda así.- él siseo entre dientes, su pecho subía y bajaba errático.- Vuelvo a verte pintar este puto jueguito e irte con unos violadores y criminales una vez más...- Ella alzó la barbilla y retó.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

Él se acercó. Su respiración contra su rostro. Susurró.

\- Pagarás por eso.

Él se fue primero, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes, empujó la puerta y salió, sabiendo que iba justamente detrás.

\- ¿Dos veces en un día? - ella susurró por lo bajo, volteo sobre el hombro con enormes ojos implorantes.- Gendry.

Él reposaba contra un árbol, los brazos torneados cruzados sobre el pecho. La miraba igual que un pedazo de metal difícil de enderezar. Arya se incorporó de su escondite entre los arbustos y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tú me pasas.- él siseo entre dientes. Ella rodó los ojos.

\- No seas ridículo.- suspiró, se volteó a señalar a los hombres desmontando sus caballos en el patio de la cabaña dónde habían hecho una fiesta de sangre.- Mira, es pan comido. Estás cubierto de sangre así que yo iré ahí y los distraeré, mataré primero a aquel con doble espada, parece tener una herida en el costado, lo vi hacer caras mientras cabalgaba. Así que no se moverá mucho. Luego iré por su amiguito.- camufló a Aguja debajo de su ropa, se paso la mano por el pelo y lo miró expectante.- ¿Estás listo?

Él no cambió de expresión.

\- Cómo desees, mi señora.- gruño. Sus ojos encendiéndose peligrosos hacía ella.

\- Vamos entonces.

Arya no era una seductora. Odiaba aquello, no había mucho motivo en porque los hombres saltaban a verla de ese modo a la primera.

Había sido mejor cuando había podía fingir ser niño, cuando su cuerpo podía ser pequeño y la ropa le quedaba de cualquier forma que quisiera.

Ella trastabilló y casi cayó sobre un cadáver cuando Gendry se acercó a ella dando zancadas y le arrebató a Aguja de las manos.

\- Eso es todo. Esto de aquí.- sacudió el arma sobre ella como si fuese un crio.- Se queda conmigo. Te advertí, ahora, vámonos antes que llegue la otra mitad de los caballeros.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos matarlos también, por seguridad?

\- No hoy.- ordenó.

Su lengua recorrió su cuello, lentamente. Con el mismo ritmo le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, liberando su opresión. Pero ella no dio lucha. Sus labios siguieron bajando, atrapando un pezón en su boca, lo lamió y lavó con la lengua hasta dejarlo tieso, repitió la misma acción con el otro. Arya se mordió el labio. Él la miró, una sonrisa arrogante se extendió en su boca enrojecida. Señaló su labio oprimido entre sus dientes.

\- Te haré gemir.

Ella frunció el ceño, ofendida con su seguridad. Su boca actuó primero que su cerebro.

\- No te creo.

Gendry ladeo la cabeza, mechones de pelo rozando sus pestañas.

\- Hay algo que no te he mostrado.- dijo.- Agárrate a algo.

Su espalda se arqueó, sus caderas se sacudieron cada lametazo dirigido a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Extendió el cuello y mordió con fuerza su labio, no hagas ruido, no hagas...

Gendry ancló los dedos a los costados de su cintura, en un agarre que dejaría huella. Él cerró los ojos, e hizo un ruido, primitivo y sexual, fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

A él realmente le gustaba lo que hacía.

Sus dientes jugueteaban delicadamente con su perla, pequeños estremecimientos corrían a la punta de los dedos de los pies. Su lengua iba y venía, los sonidos que él hacía. Estaban lejos de avergonzarla, pero si la ruborizaban. Pronto su cuerpo se convirtió en un desastre, estaba temblando, de su boca salían ruidos que lo hacían gruñir.

Cuando la sintió cerca, se permitió colocar su palma sobre su vientre, imaginando todo lo que había debajo. Luego, su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, con el pulgar destrozando su clítoris, con tres dedos presionados firmemente en su coño, mientras él seguía comiéndola profundamente

\- ¡Oh, por los siete! - Ella chilló. Su cabeza cayó y sus ojos se giraron hacia atrás, gritó el nombre de su amante una y otra vez.

Él escaló su cuerpo, su semi desnudez acoplándose a la suya cuando reclamó su boca en un beso hambriento y necesitado. Ella mamó de su lengua con la misma desesperación de contacto.

\- Sobre las manos y las rodillas.- él dijo con un acento fuerte, la voz sonando ronca y caliente mientras sus dedos continuaban por su espalda y sobre su trasero, ahuecando una mejilla y dando un apretón. Su mano continuó hacia abajo, siguiendo la división entre sus mejillas, empujando sus piernas, antes de tocar los pliegues de su coño con sus dedos ásperos.

\- ¿Me vas a tomar como...? - un brillo resplandeció en los ojos de Arya, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Él se inclinó más cerca de ella, acercando sus labios y su aliento caliente a su oído para decir:

\- Quiero follarte como un lobo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La idea de Gendry detrás de ella, cubriéndola, tomándola de ese modo, por alguna extraña razón la hizo excitarse más.

\- Sí, por favor.- Que no dijeran que no era una chica con modales.

Arya se posicionó a sí misma, mirando sobre el hombro cómo Gendry se sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza, después sus pantalones, mirándola a los ojos. Meneo el trasero solamente por enervarlo más. Su intensa mirada se fijó ahí, ella sonrió. Presentándose bajó los hombros y curvó la espalda. El pelinegro quedo congelado, su boca medio abierta. La mirada de la chica menor bajo por su cuello brilloso, por el trabajado abdomen al miembro rojo cómo una manzana en la punta, brillaba, señalándola, se sintió a si misma humedecer más.

\- Los dioses querían torturarme cuando te pusieron en mi camino.- objetivo el muchacho haciéndose espacio entre sus muslos. Sus manos pesadas sobre cada mejilla de su retaguardia. Él estaba en éxtasis.- Siete infiernos, Ary.

El pelinegro besó el coxis de la muchacha, sintiendo su temblor bajo sus dedos. Arya corrió la cara, haciendo un inútil trabajo por esconderse. Pellizcó su muslo, atrayendo su atención.

\- Tus ojos en mí.

Ella obedeció. Él se empujó a sí mismo en casa, pulgada por pulgada ese coñito lo engulló. Arya abrió la boca, con los parpados cerrados a media astilla, esos ojos gris tormenta parecían embriagados de lujuria. Él amaba esos ojos. Ese maldito pelo, a ella. Con una mano arremolinó todo ese pelo suave y brillante, era oscuro pero no más que el suyo. Lo apresó alrededor de su muñeca, cómo lo haría con las correas de un caballo. Sin jalar se subió sobre la muchachita, besó su hombro, después la mejilla rosada, salió hasta que nada más la cabeza persistió, y volvió en un largo empalamiento. Su polla la estiró más allá de lo que podían hacerlo sus dedos, y escuchó sus gemidos quejumbrosos. Se movió, intoxicado, la cabeza colgando hacia atrás con éxtasis.

Estaba solo en la sensación, pero no por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no podías engullirme? Te dije, estás hecha para mí.

Ella gimió su nombre airada.

Apretando los dientes él la esperó y luego reanudó sus movimientos, solo que más rápido, más duro y descuidado. Ella gimió, pero no pronunció una palabra de protesta, incluso cuando sus poderosos empujones la sacudieron con fuerza, pronto ambos estaban jadeando, haciendo quejidos. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en una finura de sudor, desnudos a la luz de la luna llena incandescente colándose por la ventana a través de la delgada cortina, que no era más que una tela vieja colgando de una madera a la merced del viento.

\- Te sientes tan bien, como un puñito, tierno y apretado...- murmuró, siseando entre dientes.- Se siente tan a gusto, la sensación es casi celestial, me vuelve adicto. ¿Vas a correrte así? ¿Huh? No estoy tocándote está vez, tú tampoco. ¿Lo harás? Ya te siento apretándote. Maldita sea, deberías mirarte, tomándolo todo cómo una ganadora...

El sonido de pieles chocando se elevó. Gendry la besó, a su vez, Arya lo apremió con soniditos quedados. Le gustaba esto, debía haberla tomado así antes. Había tocado un nervio, algo dentro de ella que le estaba haciendo perder su mente y su arraigado control, derritiéndose en este encuentro, haciéndose añicos entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Joder, Gendry, sí!

Era terca, obstinada. Pero no tonta. Desde el momento que salvó su flaco trasero, en ese entonces, en Poniente. No lo sabía antes, pero ahora, juraba bajo su furia, que esa niñita era suya.

\- Aúlla para mi.- le dijo al oído.- Vamos chica. Aúlla.

Su mente se perdió también, sus sentidos tomando el mando. Sangre roja bombeando contra sus cuerpos, golpeando cómo tambores aspirados en llamas, la noche se disolvió en deseo. Sonaban cómo animales, las inhibiciones cayeron, igual lo hicieron las paredes. Podían sentirlo viniendo, sintiendo sus cuerpos vibrando, presionando botones, auto destruyéndose.

\- Córrete en mí, Gendry.- suplicó.

Arya hundió las rodillas en el colchón para enfrentar sus embestidas aún más fuerte. Gendry se tambaleó en sus movimientos, apretando sus manos contra su piel con tanta fuerza que dolió.

\- ¿Lo quieres? - preguntó, aunque lo dijo como si estuviera perdido en una bruma. Arya asintió, apretándose a su alrededor, él se deshizo.

\- Sí lo quiero.

En su pecho, en sus muslos. Boca. Dónde ella quisiera, si le quería profundo en su vientre, en su barriga, él lo haría, obedecería. Lo que ella deseara.

Ambos temblaron. Arya se contrajo, desatando su mano alrededor de su pelo la sostuvo. Ella se aferró de su brazo cómo un ancla, buscando caricias y consuelo.

Ella sonrió cuando se rompió, su cuerpo sacudiéndose en espasmos, sus gritos medio ahogados. Él la vio irse, su brillante piel clara enrojecida por el esfuerzo, los labios un poco en carne viva, los dedos retorciéndose los pezones sonrosados.

El calor que se enroscaba en su espina dorsal comenzó a extenderse a su estómago y abdomen, traicionando lo poco que necesitaba para tropezar con el borde.

\- Lléname... Gendry. - Ella se movió con él ahora, gimió con él y corrió hacia el final con la misma codicia. Sus voces unidas resonaron en la noche, una canción inconfundible de lujuria y satisfacción.

Gruñó y se dobló hacia abajo, el semen finalmente brotando en gruesos chorros dentro de ella mientras se venía, siguió empujando, enterrando su semilla hasta el último rincón de las paredes que lo ordeñaban sin clemencia. Tomó lo que le dio y más, siguió empujando, cada vez con movimientos más erráticos, hasta que no pudo sentir sus piernas y su mente solamente tenía consciencia para su segundo orgasmo.

\- Sí.- dijo entre dientes.

Al final pasaron un buen rato en la cama, Gendry se cernía sobre Arya, con los brazos extendidos, jadeando salvajemente, bajando en grados.

Ella lo empujo de lado, hasta que quedo tirado de espaldas del otro lado. En toda su esplendorosa desnudez Arya se sentó y estiró los músculos del torso, sus ojos fijados en los de él, ambos debían pintar el enrojecimiento cómo si hubieran pasado horas bajo el sol Dornish. La princesita empujó su muslo y eso le hizo reír, siguiendo las reglas se elevó hasta reposar debidamente sobre la almohada. Extendió el brazo en una invitación, ella se estrelló en un instante. Su brazo sobre su vientre, su muslo sobre sus piernas. No le importó el calor, cuando vivía rodeado de brasas y metal, el calor corporal de Arya Stark se sentía cómo la brisa paradisíaca.

\- Buenas noches, mi señora.

\- Mi señor….- La sintió rodar los ojos, y ruborizarse al mismo tiempo.


End file.
